Eri
|romaji = Eri |birthday = December 21 |age = 6 (First Appearance) 7 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 110 cm (3’7”) |hair = Pale Blue-Gray |eye = Red |quirk = Rewind |status = Alive |family = Kai Chisaki (Foster Father) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father (Deceased) Unnamed Grandfather |debut = Chapter 128 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes |debutanime = Episode 66 }} |Eri}} is the granddaughter of the Shie Hassaikai's boss. She is also the key source to Kai Chisaki's operation to manufacture a Quirk-Destroying Drug. Appearance Eri is a small girl with bluish, off-white hair, messy and unkempt, which is parted in the middle of her forehead, almost reaching down to her waist. She has very wide, innocent-looking eyes, which are bright red in color. Poking out from the right side of her forehead is a small, brown horn, which grows larger when her Quirk is activated. In her first appearance, she's wearing a plain, short-sleeved dress, which is a dirty, pale tan color. Bandages are wrapped around both her arms and legs, stopping at her wrists and ankles, underneath which she is shown to have numerous scars. After she's taken in by U.A., Eri's outfit is changed to a white dress shirt with a frilled collar and a plain red pinafore with two large, golden buttons on either side of her chest. Under this, she wears gray tights and a large set of tan boots, and a small messenger bag with a red strap sitting over her right shoulder, a little floral pattern decorating one of its sides. Gallery Eri Full Body Profile.png|Eri's full updated appearance in the manga. Personality Because her mother disowned her after she accidentally made her father disappear with her Quirk and the experiments she was subjected to by Kai Chisaki, Eri became a fearful and secluded girl, without anyone showing affection to her in her life. Apparently, Izuku Midoriya's touch was the first time she ever felt kindness, which overwhelmed her. When murderous intents are directed at her, she does not scream, nor cry and simply remains silent, because she knows she has no choice but to accept whatever is to happen to her. Eri is, however, willing to let herself go with Kai in order to protect those that help her. She feels guilt over other people being hurt in order to rescue her. Unfortunately, after her rescue, Eri still psychologically suffers from Kai's influence, as she is unable to smile and has no experience of happiness. However, this changes thanks to the events of the U.A. School Festival, and Eri finally smiles and laughs for the first time. Abilities Quirk : Eri's Quirk allows her to reverse a living individual's body back to a previous state, allowing her to heal injuries and undo bodily modifications. She has even shown the ability to rewind someone's body to a point before they existed. As a result of her Quirk mutating her body, Eri's blood is able to attack an individual's Quirk and stop its activation. The source of her Quirk's power is located in the horn on her head, and the size of the horn dictates the strength of her power. It is also an accumulation-type Quirk, which means the power it emits has to build up over a period of time before becoming usable. It was suggested by Shota Aizawa that her Quirk can even rewind the bodies of those who have lost their Quirks and restore them. However, Shota said that the Quirk only works on people, not on things, which means that it's not something that can be easily trained. Battles & Events Trivia *Eri's name is composed of two characters: and . **Putting the two characters together can translate as "destruction", noting how her Quirk was used to make Quirk-Destroying Drugs and how it can potentially destroy living things by rewinding them out of existence. Her name also alludes to how her Quirk "breaks logic" by its very nature, being referred to as a mutation since it does not resemble any Quirk from either side of her family and very few people understand how it works. *Eri's favorite fruit is apples. *Eri's Quirk Rewind bears similarities to 's healing technique, . *Eri shares multiple similarities with Tomura Shigaraki. **Both have white hair (light blue in the anime) and red eyes. **Both have uncommon Quirks, and both accidentally used said Quirks to kill members of their own families. **Both were abused by members of their own families, Tomura with his father and Eri with her mother and Overhaul. **Both are connected to villain organizations, Tomura as the old leader of the League of Villains and now the current leader of the Paranormal Liberation Front, and Eri as a Shie Hassaikai hostage. **The only difference is that Eri was saved by heroes while Tomura was never rescued and ended up on the path on villainy. *Eri's English voice actress, Emily Neves, also voices Sirius. References Site Navigation de:Eri es:Eri fr:Eri it:Eri pl:Eri Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:Emitters Category:Civilians